Tubthumping
by Tanokki
Summary: One shot. Set during "Tails of the World". Banjo's little sister has been missing for five years, but after being saved from death by a mysterious orange echidna, and with the help of two of his buddies, he finds and saves his sister from a horrible fate.


**Hey all! Time for a new story! Anyway full disclaimer: I don't own either the Sonic the hedgehog series nor the Banjo Kazooie series.**

**Tubthumping**

Banjo was expecting to end to be in a fight before he even came to this continent just to get away from his home, and thus he remembered to have Lord of Games give them all their moves, including the 'Stop 'n' Swap' ones. In fact, he never doubted the breegul bash's usefulness again.

Kazooie, on the other hand, still hated it with every bone in her body.

"#&Q$!" she screamed as she was used as a battering ram and a hammer.

His allies, a depressed twin-tailed fox, a weird guy who only said Pigmon and an armadillo who claimed to be from an alternate dimension that had gone through a zombie out break, were on par with him, though the fox had been chucked into the bathroom and hadn't come out.

Banjo assumed he was knocked out, and, after smashing someone over the head with he plaque he stuck his head through for a hundred an hour, he glanced outside and saw a plane landing.

"Good." He thought to himself. "This means I can finally get out of here and maybe find a place where I can relax."

However, he was then punched in the back. As he turned around to see his assailant, he saw a red squirrel with a chainsaw.

"Soon it'll be a REAL bear head on the wall!" he slurred. Banjo thought he must've been really drunk.

But, right when the squirrel was about to slash, female voice shouted 'CHAOS CONTROL!" and everything froze like when L.O.G paused time.

Getting up, he, the armadillo and Pigmon went to the girl, an orange echidna wearing tribal clothing along with an armband with green jewel. Strangely enough, the armadillo had a look of great shock.

"Tikal?" he questioned. "I thought you stayed back with the others to delay the take over of the U-" he was stopped when she put her hand over his mouth.

"I believe you have the wrong Tikal." She stated before taking her hand off his mouth. He stammered out an apology, which she accepted, and she then went into the bathroom and pulled out the unconscious fox.

"Tails?" she said. "Tails, if you can hear me, I want you to know that Sonic forgives you for what happened." She told the unconscious fox he now knew as 'Tails'.

She then turned to Banjo. She studied him, as if making sure he was the one.

"Hello Banjo and Kazooie." She said. "My name is Tikal, and I need you to come with me."

"I know for a fact that you are searching for your sister who was kidnapped. If you help me with getting back to Station square, I'll help you find Tooty." She finished.

Banjo stood there for a minute or two, pondering how she knew of his predicament and her offer.

"You're a shaman, I presume." Banjo finally stated. She shook her head.

"No." she replied. "I am a pseudo-spirit. That means that I am alive, but have been sealed in a mystical object for so long I can turn into my spiritual essence. I can also speak water." She explained.

"You can speak water?" Banjo asked with a hint of disbelief. She nodded.

"Being stuck in an emerald with this water being that some see as a god helps you learn really fast." She stated with a smile.

This reassured him, so he gave her the money needed for a trip to station square.

"Thank you Banjo." She said. "Now, tomorrow you should run into a Brown and Cream colored rabbit. Listen to what she says.

"Then, you must head for the Burger King in the destination you learn from the Brown and Cream rabbit." She explained. She then walked off with Tails, and she left him on a park bench.

The next day, Banjo woke up outside the tavern. He was glad to find the neither him nor Kazooie were hurt, but he had a hangover caused by either the drinks or chair o the head.

And then he saw Tails running from a pink hedgehog that was being followed by a group which consisted of a bat, another echidna, another hedgehog, and a brown and cream colored rabbit.

Remembering what Tikal said, he moved into their directional path and hey bumped into each other.

"Sorry." The Cream rabbit said. "Hey, you kind of look like the stewardess on the flight we took here.' She noted.

At this he did a fist pump said thanks to her, and told her to say thanks to Tikal before running off, dropping Mumbo's wrench in the process of running. He went to the Air port Burger King, and he saw her in front of the register.

He walked over to a table near her, and waited for her to finish ordering. When she turned around, she got the shock of her life.

She saw her brother for the first time since she was kidnapped five years ago.

"Banjo?" she said, clearly shocked.

"Good to see you again Tooty. Took me long enough to find you." He said.

"If you've been working in an airport, why didn't you get a ride back home?" he asked.

She was saddened by this. She pulled up her pants leg to slightly show a tracking bracelet. "I'm not here willingly." She said sadly.

Banjo was unfazed by this revelation. He took out his phone and said

"Don't worry, I've got some friends who would be more than willing to help." He said.

Three hours later, half the airport was wrecked, Tooty and the others who were enslaved there were freed, and Mighty's arm was sore.

"It's kind of funny when you think about it. I make it through zombie outbreaks, and yet a simple raid bashes my arm. " he said jokingly.

"Enough about that." Banjo said. "Are you guys coming with us to Spiral Mountain?" he asked. Pigmon and Mighty nodded.

And thus, the tree teams were ready. The team of Zombie fighters, the team of mourners, and the team of optimism.

**To be continued in ENDGAME…**


End file.
